Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Albedo Desvia de Uma Penca de Ataques
DE REAÇÃO DE PERSONAGENS DE DIES IRAE De volta a teorias e cálculos, e dessa vez, vim calcular um feito insano da parte de Wolfgang Schreiber. Sem usar a Nilfheimr Fenriswolf, Schreiber desvia de centenas de golpes de Ren... Em menos de 1/10.000 de segundo. Frase exata: (Em inglês, ainda não traduzida) "In order to ambush the violent storm, he poured out all of his power and soul. The blades on the back fluttered like wings, while he unleashed the fastest slash he has. ――They didn't hit. He avoided them. He dodged them. Not even a graze can be inflicted. Indeed in this ten thousandth seconds or less, as it was turned into a chase, he poured more than hundreds of attacks toward Schreiber yet all of them were slipped through The reflex and agility to bounce around while on air, even absurdity is still a long way to be put away." OK então, ao cálculo. Pesquisei MUITO, e achei muitos resultados que entram em conflito, mas estabeleci, através de certas bases, que a velocidade que uma pessoa normal soca é 6,8 m/s. Para alguém se mover nessa velocidade, e o outro reagir a um soco desses em menos de 1/10.000 de segundo, deve-se pegar esse número e elevar a 10.000, então 68000 m/s. Por enquanto, Mach 230,47. MHS, nada de impressionante. PORÉM, no texto, é dito "centenas" de golpes, em MENOS de 1/10.000 de segundo. Por razões de segurança, vamos dizer que sejam 200 golpes, (O menor número possível em que "centenas" faria sentido) e colocar "no mínimo" no final do cálculo. 68000 X 200 = 13600000 m/s. Mach 46,094.44, ou 4,5% da velocidade da luz. Pqp. Para resumir, eles se moveram a 4,5% da velocidade da luz, o que os coloca em velocidades Sub-Relativísticas. Nada mal. QUEM ESCALA A ESSE FEITO: *Ren Fuji (Ele foi o cara que atacou nessas velocidades) *Wolfgang Schreiber (Foi ele que desviou nessa bagaceira toda) *Reinhard Heydrich (Superior a Wolfgang Schreiber) *Methuselah (Via Schreiber, assim como toda a LDO exceto por Reinhard e Machina, como moscas) QUEM PROVAVELMENTE ESCALA A ESSE FEITO: *Machina (Ele deve ser meio que comparável a Wolfgang Schreiber, embora Schreiber seja consideravelmente mais rápido do que ele e Eleonore) *Eleonore von Wittenburg (Veja acima) *Beatrice (Capaz de manter com Eleonore) *Tubal Cain (Mostrado como capaz de manter com Beatrice, embora deva-se dizer que, se for o caso, ele é significantemente mais lerdo)﻿ --------------------------- REVISÃO Agora que percebi uma coisa. Parece Schreiber estava, de fato, usando a Niflheimr Fenriswolf, ou no mínimo a Relíquia Sagrada, para desviar dos ataques de Ren. Considerando que esse era Ren perto de seu ápice, quando já era capaz de trocar golpes com Reinhard, acho que isso deixa de escalar a ele. Porém, Schreiber tem vários feitos onde é até dito na narração que ele alcança velocidades de Mach superiores a 1000, o que é de certo modo consistente com a velocidade do raio, no verso. Triste, mas é um fato inegável. Então... A velocidade de Schreiber é reduzida de acordo. Massivamente Hipersônico, possivelmente Sub-Relativístico. Categoria:Posts de blog